penrithfandomcom-20200216-history
The Legend of Wralin the Clanslayer
Brief Overview Wralin the Clanslayer would join the Yedrian Alliance in their campaign against Tiamat on the continent of Yedria. A fierce warrior excelled in hunting and killing down each leader of the chromatic dragonborn clans. While it is argued his impact by each of the countries of Yedria, his story is chronicled in the libraries of the royal family of The Kingdom of Sohm Al. His death, and final moments is only told in legends as he would take on a mission to separate Nyzir, Lord of the Ice from Tiamat herself. Prelude Wralin of the Ice, was a chromatic dragonborn whom was one of the most proficient warriors in the chromatic dragonborn clans during the 3rd Tenebrae Era. As descendants and loyalist of Tiamat, Wralin would become a grunt of Nyzir, Lord of the Ice. While he would fight with everything he had, the meaningless slaying of women and children started to take its toll upon him. One raid Wralin would encounter a small child who was not afraid of him. Out of the sight of the rest of his clan the little girl did run but saw his wounds and offered him bandages, completely taken aback by the events unfolding before him he spoke with the child. A pair of his clan members came upon him and wished to kill the girl and feast upon her flesh. This singular moment in time, he felt Bahamut’s presence in him telling him that he could see by his scale, and Wralin would defend the girl killing his clan members. He took refuge throwing himself before the Yedrian Forces. Prior to his execution, Kaine Highwind I would arrive speaking with the girl. Against the council of the rest of the Yedrian Alliance, Kaine Highwind I would spare his life. Thus dubbed Wralin the Clanslayer, he would begin his campaign for freedom. The Yedrian Forces Wralin was never truly accepted by the Yedrian Forces, as a chromatic who for near a thousand years would rule over the Yedrian people like hungry wolves over sheep would plant their distrust upon him. His closest ally was Kaine Highwind I, would simply tell him that no words would ever shake the images of his kin feasting on their loved ones. Understanding this Wralin would find a new found faith in Bahamut, seemingly communing in most of his down time. He almost became a weapon seeking divine guidance. Tiamat's Forces With the Ice Clan, losing its most fierce warrior the Child of Tiamat named Nyzer, Lord of the Ice would become incensed by this betrayal. The weakness seen in his forces the other Children of Tiamat sent their various chromatic dragonborn soldiers to bring the head of Wralin. Too prideful and ignorant of the situation one by one they fell in combat and ambushes. This as Sohm Al scholars argue was the changing point leading up to The Yedrian Stand. Wralin the Platinum Scaled With the final battle of The Yedrian Stand looming in the near future, Wralin would stand before the Yedrian Forces as groups would plan to separate the Children of Tiamat from Tiamat herself. He demanded to face down Nyzir, Lord of the Ice in single combat. Again the forces would balk at such a request, until Kaine Highwind I would look to the forces and again back Wralin. Wralin set out into The Spine of Bahamut and send up a signal. Atop the mountains a massive conflict would take place, knowing that he would find his fate in the fight Wralin took a beating of his life as Nyzir, Lord of the Ice toyed with him. Onlookers who were their to mark the death of Wralin, noted that about midfight he would stand up his white scales shimmering and turning platinum as the very essence of Bahamut himself would be embedded into the frame of Wralin. Wralin would be successful in putting down Nyzir, Lord of the Ice into the slumber of such a powerful being as he and Nyzir, Lord of Ice would fall from The Spine of Bahamut into the wilds below. Thus from then on in the histories of the Kingdom of Sohm Al, he would be known as Wralin the Platinum Scaled. First Hand Stories “''It was barely a fight, Wralin the Clanslayer however kept his word as Kaine said. I felt bad for this Wralin like watching a predator toy with a small rabbit Nyzir was simply playing with him. Impact after impact his white clawed hands would grab his axe and rise to his feat, the damage taken beyond what a mortal frame should be able to withstand. Then it happened the clawed hand reached for the axe and he rose, a tail the size of a river cracked down upon the frame but he did not fall. As it would retract from its point of impact there he stood no longer chromatic but the Platinum Scales and the burning fury of Bahamut in his eyes! I witnessed the birth of Wralin the Platinum Scaled, Bahamut guiding his strike the tables had turned.''” Artifacts of the Lore * Wralin's Axe Category:Lore Category:Yedria Category:Dragons Category:Common Pantheon